A top view of a conventional display panel is shown in FIG. 1. The conventional display panel often includes a display region 101 and a wiring mounting region 102. The display region 101 includes a plurality of display units defined by intersecting gate lines 11 and data lines 12. Each display unit includes or corresponds to a thin-film transistor (TFT) 13. A TFT 13 includes a gate electrode G, a source electrode S, and a drain electrode D. The gate electrode G is connected to a gate line 11. The source electrode S is connected to a data line 12. When electrical signals are applied on the gate line 11 and the data line 12 at the same time, the TFT 13 is turned on to control a corresponding display unit to display at a different gray level. The wiring mounting region 102 may use a flexible printed circuit board (PFC) to output control signals to the gate lines 11 and the data lines 12.
The wiring mounting region often includes an immense amount of wirings, which can result in an undesirably number of crossings and intersectional regions between wires. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, a first wire 21 may intersect with three second wires 22. As a result, capacitance is formed at the intersectional region of the first wire 21 and a second wire 22. The capacitance can adversely affect signal transmission in these wires.